I Just Can't Say It But I Do
by WildDreamer00
Summary: I suck at summary but... I made number of shipping here. maybe about 4 or 5 couples. the story is about everyone's hidden feelings, some keep it, some just can't say it, and some is unaware. until something happens that they never expect... I really don't know what to write here. just try and read it ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :)**

**Hope you enjoy this guys, this is my first fanfiction with many couples. Thoughts in italic. I tried my best not to make them out of character. Sorry for poor English. Not my native language. Really sorry**

**Chapter 1 - Everyone's feelings**

Few weeks past after the Grand magic games and defeating Tartaros...

Almost all members are at the guild. All seems to be restless, they're thinking about the demons, yes they defeated all of them but still Zeref is alive. They know as long as Zeref is alive he will always make demons and monsters of destruction. Almost all of them are thinking if they totally won or in worst case scenario something catastrophic will occur later on. They wanted the peace to last forever. They're thinking, what if Zeref has another set f demons or monster that may be able to harm their love ones. Their last battle almost takes all of their lives. They we're lucky that no one died in that battle. Everyone is out of enthusiasm even Natsu and Gray who always put up at riot doesn't seem to move. Until Master Makarov speaks up and cheer his children.

"Cheer up my brats, we've won the war don't think about anything anymore because no matter what happens we will be able to handle it, no matter who or what shows up Fairy Tail can never be defeated!" he said gloriously. Everyone look at master then look at each other and smile. Natsu stand up and shout.

"Gramps is right whoever who has still guts to fight fairy tail, bring it on!" with serious look. Everyone's thought becomes calm after they hear the master and Natsu.

A girl with scarlet hair walks while speaking "as of now, we should continue with our daily routine doing jobs and hanging out again, no victor should be mourning after winning right? So cheer up everyone!" Erza added. And now everybody's enthusiasm comes back.

"They're right we're worrying ourselves for nothing." Alzack also speaks up.

"We're just worrying because we always get the short end of stick. We fight the Orasion Seis, the Grimoire Heart attacked us, and the we make war with the demons. This is one hell of a lucky guild." Gray said while scratching his head.

"Then it's settled, everyone no more worrying... let's be happy, that's the Fairy Tail I know." Wendy tries convincing everyone.

"You heard the girl right, why don't you guys gets a job and refresh yourselves?" Macao asked his guild mates.

"Yeah, there's no point in just staying and mourning here. You're just making the guild all gloomy." Wakaba added.

Natsu takes a deep breath and smile. With full of Enthusiasm he gets one of the request sheet and grabs Lucy's wrist "Lucy let's go do a job" Natsu said joyfully and energetically.

"If flame brain's going to do a job, I think I should go too" gray shouted and get a request sheet also.

"Um.. Gray-sama, juvia wants to go with you" a blue haired girl asked.

"I don't think I need someone to do a simple job but its ok, let's go!"

And so on everyone now gets a job.

"Mira-ne I will go too, don't worry I'm with Elf-ni-chan." Lissana said asking permission to her older sister.

"Ok, take care" Mirajane responded with a smile and a wink.

You can now count the people in the guild in an instant. The only people left are Mirajane, Master, Macao, Wakaba, Laxus, Cana, Kinana, Laki and Erza. They're just talking about their past memories of the guild, how everyone grows up incredibly strong especially Natsu and how strong their bonds grow.

"Time passes by too quickly, that Natsu and Gray got girls involved in their life now. I remember the days they first step on the guild; they look too awful and sad." Macao said to Wakaba.

"Yeah right, look at them now. They got so much energy and girls lurking around. I envy their youth, hahaha" Wakaba replied.

Erza and Mira just watching them look at each other and giggled. Laxus is just sleeping like a boss and listening to his No-one-knows-sound headset. Then few hours later, the door has been crushed to pieces. Looking at the guild curiously

"Master, what the hell happened here? Too quiet this doesn't sound like our guild" the strongest fairy tail wizard asked.

"It's a long story but don't worry everything's fine" Master replied.

Natsu and Lucy (on the train)

"Where did that all energy go now?" she sighed as she look at Natsu having his usual Motion Sickness.

"Jeez, you look pathetic" Lucy sat beside Natsu and let him sleep on her lap as she patted his hair.

"But you liiiiiike him" Happy said with a teasing eye and giggle. And now happy is flying back to catch up the train (Lucy punch him out). Natsu fall asleep and seemed to be relaxed in Lucy's care. Lucy is now looking outside, smiling.

_It's been a while since we have a simple mission like this. You're incredible Natsu; you never fail to impress me. Since I met you I have witness all your battles, even though you're in a pinch you always manage to fight. You're so strong in every way, except here. Thank you for always taking care of me... this is just a little kind of a repay._

Lucy feels so comfortable. Maybe because having battle with the demons is just you know... too much for her or it's because Natsu is with her.

_I hope Lucy always do this to me. I feel like my sickness is gone. It feels so comfortable, so warm and ... zzZ._ Natsu fall asleep with his thoughts.

Gray and Juvia (walking after taking a train)

Both of them are just walking, no one tries to speak until Gray breaks the silence.

"Are you alright? Need some rest?" after he notice Juvia a little red head and seems to be restless.

"Um... Gray-sama. Juvia is fine, Juvia is just happy doing missions with Gray-sama".

Gray sighed "Let's have something to eat, I'm a bit hungry". Juvia get something on her bag. It's a lunchbox she gave it to Gray.

"Oh? You've prepared. Thanks... here have some too." Gray gives his gratitude.

"Juvia always want to prepare food for Gray-sama... Juvia hopes you'll like it." juvia replied as she thinks of her fantasies that Gray proposes to her because of the delicious food she prepared.

_She sure knows how to cook huh? But is this alright? I didn't want to make her to feel that I have something for her. But what is this feeling? I don't want to hurt her feelings but I just don't think that this will work. _

Gajeel and Levy (with Jet and Droy spying on them)

"I think we're being followed by some idiots. Want me to beat the crap out of em?" the Dragon slayer asked.

"Just leave them" she replied and sighed. Few minutes later Gajeel seems to be irritated by their presence.

"Tetsuryū no Hōkō" attacks them with his roar. They manage to dodge and appear in front of them. Both of them asked,

"Why did you go with him?" Jet and Droy asked in chorus.

"It's just bcoz... um... I..." she doesn't know what words to use.

"I need her in this job, go home now, I assure you she's safe with me" Gajeel replied for her.

"Yeah that's right so no need to worry about me" she added and winked at them.

"But..." they wanted to say something but Gajeel respond in an instant.

"But what?" he said with an angry look telling them to go away.

"Nothing... Hehehe... Okay take care, we have also a job to do" Jet said and they now leave. Levy smiled and waved at them as Gajeel continued to walk his way.

_Even though I hurt her the first time we met, she's still kind and nice to me. She had forgiven me so easily. When I always ask her of something she never refuses. How kind can she get? I always feel regretted when I remember that hurting her is first thing I've done to her._ Gajeel's thought while walking silently with her.

Back at the guild

Laxus is bored. He goes upstairs and gets an S class mission with a reward of 20million jewels. Then he goes to Mirajane to confirm it. Mirajane is shocked. She looked at him with worry.

"I think you're pushing yourself again. You still haven't fully recovered from your last battle, you've been half-dead twice the last time, pick an easier one or gets some rest." she said and smile.

"I can handle this" he said while hiding his left arm with his coat (which is still injured with bruises). Mirajane sighed.

"No, I won't confirm your mission" then she looked sideways.

"Look, you can't even move your left arm" She added.

"You don't need to argue about that... Why don't you come with him? You're both S-Class mage after all. I think you need some fresh air out of Magnolia Mirajane and you my foolish grandson, don't always think that you can handle everything alone. "Makarov suggested.

_My grandson will have a chance to get Mirajane; this is really good when this succeeds, and I have now something to brag to those old fools._

Laxus (scratching his head)

_Yeah I know what you're thinking old fool. I think I'll accept this and make him disappointed. Hahaha yeah that feels good. I'll just make Mira watch me finish this job... I'll prove to them that a single injury will not make me weak._

"Ok. Fine, Mira come with me" He said without hesitation.

"Um... Ok, if master said so." Mirajane said while blushing a little.

_This is the first time I go with Laxus on a mission. What should I do? Will we be ok?_

"I'll be waiting for you at the station" Laxus said and go out of the guild with a grin and evil face.

**End of the first Chapter**

**Hope you guys like it. I will be waiting for your opinions and it's ok if you criticize me so that i will learn. Thanks ;)**

**I forgot Jerza here but they will be present the next chapters ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :)**

**Btw guys. This chapter is gonna be long and good. So thank you for reading.****  
****I really need some reviews now. I want to know If there's something wrong in my story.**

**Chapter 2 - The Good News**

At the station ^^

A guy with a Blonde hair is standing and waiting for someone.

_10 minutes before the train leave, is she gonna make it?_

"Hey, is that Mirajane?!"Someone asked.

"Yeah, it is her. She often comes out of the guild" another one whispered.

"I want an autograph maybe I should ask her" another fan said. Before they get close to her, Laxus as he heard them hastily approached her before her fans do.

"We should go now" Laxus said.

"Okay, Sorry to keep you waiting" She replied with a smile.

_Why is she always smiling? Didn't she know that It always make my day good when she smile but she's even cuter when mad. _Laxus thought while staring at her.

"Something wrong?" Mira asked gently.

"Oh, nothing" Laxus replied and sighed. He just noticed that he's staring at her for a couple of seconds.

"Ms. Mirajane?" one of her fans speaks with all his might. Laxus turned and look at him telling him through look

_don't bother us if you love your life_.

"Yes?" Mira answered. "Uh... Nothing" the boy replies. She looks confuse and look at Laxus.

"I didn't do anything, let's go now" he said defensively. After a while, the train keeps moving. Mirajane is giggling while looking at Laxus as he tries to keep being cool and trying not to look pathetic. He crossed his arms while looking down. Grinding his teeth and sweating.

_What the hell. I should have let her take the trip and I go on my own. Damn it and she's really having fun watching me._Laxus thought.

"I'm sorry, it's just this is the first time I saw this (since she doesn't actually see how Natsu suffers)" Mira said sincerely. Since this is an S-Class mission the town they headed is too far away. So they will be having 2 trips. Then after a few a while they arrived at the station.

"Ready for the next trip?" Mira said while giggling, teasing Laxus.

"Get real, let me at least rest." Laxus wore off his coat because he's already sweating too much. He lay down at the stations bench and he did notice that Mirajane is missing.

_Where did that witch go? She's making me a toy. Tss. Damn this dragon slayer body._

After a couple of minutes, Mirajane shows up seeing Laxus half-asleep.

_He's really a good boy now; I remember how he saved the people and his friends in that town. He's so brave and kind hearted; he just doesn't want to show it._

"Laxus?" She said softly. Laxus grabbed her hand saying something with a husky voice

"Do you have some drink?" he asked.

"Yeah, I already bought it for you" she winked at him.

Laxus just thought _she's so nice; I need to get back on my feet now. I think she feels pity on me. That's a shame._Then Laxus standup and look around.

"Wait here, just a couple of minute" he said. In an instant he's gone. 4minutes later he's back. He went to some power plant and eats up some of its electricity.

"Ready to go now?" Mirajane asked.

"Anytime" he replied confidently.

_What's this? Mirajane is smiling again, this time it's creepy, she's so anxious to ride the train this time_ (Laxus in his mind while looking at the Pretty mage). The train leaves now, Laxus trying to battle his sickness crosses his arms and closes his eye then the white haired mage went beside him and whispers something to him.

"This trip is good for 3 hours." After hearing that, his eyes opened _Sssshe's a demon!_

Natsu and Lucy (on their way to the guild)

"Luce, you're acting weird. You've been smiling all this time, have you gone nuts?" he asked curiously.

"Of course not! You idiot!" Lucy yelled at him, feeling a little pissed about Natsu's thoughtless question.

"I'm just happy you didn't break anything this time." she added.

"Natsu, I'm going home now, I feel like I need to take a bath" She said and part ways with him. She waves a hand and winked. _I'll leave the window open_.

Natsu headed to the guild. They're the first one to get back. He looks around and he saw someone.

"Gildarts, fight me!" Natsu shouted right away.

"Not this time Natsu, I am with a serious discussion with master" Gildarts replied.

With Gildarts declining him, Natsu in disappointment went out since no one was there to make a brawl. He decided to go to Lucy's house.

"Happy we're going to Lucy's... happy?" He thought he was talking to happy then he looked around he saw happy with Carla, Wendy, Max and Warren who just arrived after their mission and now headed to the guild.

"Right off the bat huh?" he murmured. So he went alone and as always he uses the window.

"Lucy, I'm home!" he shouted but Lucy is still in the bath. She heard what Natsu said but she didn't respond. After 7 minutes she's out and she saw Natsu sleeping already.

_He's already asleep huh? Well this is most favorite time with him, when everything is peaceful even if he's around. He' really cute when sleeping*blush*. Thank you Natsu, you brought me to this guild. Maybe it is my destiny that I met you. You changed my life, making it upside down. You never fail to make me happy; you'll always be my knight in shining armor._Then Lucy kissed him at his cheeks and sleeps at the floor because Natsu almost occupied all the spaces in her bed.

Gajeel and Levy (on the train, destination: Magnolia)

"Gajeel, since when did you have this sickness? The first time I saw you in this state were in the Games" Lily asked.

"Uh... I... don't know..." Gajeel replied.

"Approximately 10 more minutes before we arrived, hang on Gajeel" Levy said with a worried tone. After 10 minutes. They arrived at the station but Gajeel is still suffering so Lily transforms and helps him by carrying him in his shoulders. While walking everyone is quiet, halfway through their way Gajeel is back on his feet and Lily is back in his little form.

"Thanks for bringing me in, I really enjoy that job and they gave me one rare book as a reward." Levy said cheerfully.

"Not a problem shrimp, if you were not there I don't think we can finish the job." Redfox Replied. Gajeel and Lily escort Levy on her way home and when they arrived Levy said something.

"Thanks again, take care."

_Gajeel is really nice but he doesn't want to show it to anyone, I like the way he's always pretending to be a bad guy. I'm really glad that I met him but I didn't expect us to be like this. It's just..._

_"_Hey, are you just going to stand here?" Gajeel asked when he saw Levy not entering her dorm and just daydreaming. Levy snapped to reality,

"Oh, yes. I'm going in now, bye-bye" she enters her dorm with a big smile.

"Hey, you will see her again later, let's go now" Lily said as he saw Gajeel staring at her.

"Wha... what? Right let's go home now" Gajeel replied but before he left he did something crazy.

Few hours later, at the Fairy Hills (Girl's dormitory).

"Did anyone see what happened to our gate?!" the land lady shouted. The gate was wrecked and it looks like someone ate it. Levy as looked at the gate. She shut her eyes; she was pissed off because she knows who the culprit is. _Gajeel!_

Gray and Juvia (on their way back to the guild)

Gray is carrying Juvia on his back.

30 minutes ago, they have just arrived at the station but before they got out Gray noticed Juvia's weak presence. He looks at her but Juvia's eyes went closing and she's about to collapse then Gray caught her.

_Jeez, this is what happens when you push yourself too much._Juvia almost did all the work in their job not wanting her love ones to get tired. Juvia sleeps comfortably at Gray's back.

_She's not that heavy, I don't know why but I feel like I like I enjoy carrying her._Gray decided to bring her at the Fairy Hills instead of going to the guild. He enters while looking at gate in an awful state.

_What the hell happened here?_ As he entered he saw Levy with an unpleased look.

"Hey, did anything happened here?" the ice mage asked.

"Um... you know... I think the gate is made of metal" Levy replied with a low tone.

"That bastard did it? Do male dragon slayers just know destroying stuff? By the way, where is Juvia's room?" Gray asked again.

"I'll show the way, did anything happen to you two?" Levy asked with a smile and a teasing look.

Gray blush a little, looking the other way he replied "What are you talking about? We just went on a job" he said defensively.

As he enters her room his eyes widened, he saw a lot of pictures and posters of him. Some stuff toy that just looks like him, he looks confuse and wonders what is this all about, then before he laid Juvia to her bed Juvia's eyes open.

"Gray-sama?" she asked with a low voice. Juvia blushed when she notice Gray Holding her back laying her down to her bed.

"Whoa... wait... it's not what you think..." Gray said defensively. Gray explained everything fast and hastily gets out of her room. Juvia is speechless knowing that gray see his room, she feels a bit shy.

_This is the happiest day of Juvia's life; Gray-sama cares for me. He really did carry Juvia the whole way here? Gray-sama is really kind. _Then here comes again Juvia's fantasies.

As Gray was walking back on his way to his home he was thinking about what he saw. _What's with her room? Is that real? What is that all about? And why I am feeling happy about that? I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think maybe I need some rest._

Somewhere outskirts of Magnolia

There is someone on the edge of the cliff, looking at Magnolia.

_I wonder how it feels to be free, how it feels to be in a legitimate guild, doing easy jobs, having many friends, walking without worrying to get seen, doing stuffs like a normal mage do and... What am I thinking? This is wrong, my fate was already decided. This is my punishment for all the wrong things I have done. I should stop wanting to be like them._

Then someone hugged him from behind.

"I knew it, it was you, and I could feel it." a woman with a scarlet hair said with tears on her eyes.

"I'm just passing through, and I saw your beautiful town, I ended up staring at it" he mumbled.

"I... I missed you." Erza whispered.

Jellal faced her "I do too, but this is how it should be" Both of them having a sad face while looking at each other.

"So this is where you are Jellal. I been looking for you." someone with a familiar voice start speaking.

"Doranbolt!" Jellal shouted in surprise.

"Council?!" Erza said. She's in shock and feels a little worry about Jellal being a prisoner again.

"The council has been established again with new members, I haven't showed my gratitude yet about what you've done in stopping Orasion Seis. So I'm here to inform you that we already lifted your sins, you are no longer a criminal in this world, I explained to the council how you helped defeating the baram alliance and I also informed them that you are the one responsible whipping countless dark guilds. I Doranbolt, as a member of the new council hereby proclaim that you Jellal Fernandez will now be free of your sins. From now on you will be a commoner and has every right to live the way you want. You're no longer a criminal in this world; never live in the shadows again. You'll know by now how great living in your life in the light so keep moving forward. Never let yourself be drag by the past, I know how hard and painful it was, but there's no point in punishing yourself anymore. Jellal don't be naive. You have someone waiting for you, don't let her suffer anymore. That's all I wanted to say" Doranbolt/Mest grants Jellal his amnesty and gives him the courage to make his life worth living.

Jellal's eyes widened, this is all of a sudden and he never expects that this day will come. He bows his head and started to cry. Erza's tears began flowing, she hugged him tightly. Doranbolt takes his leave without hearing Jellal's side wanting to give the two a moment to cherish; he thinks he doesn't need any gratitude from him.

"I... I always wanted to live a life in the light." he muttered.

_He's right, my sins will never be erased, I have to forget them and live my life with what I have, I don't want to see Erza sad and crying anymore, all that I bring her is sorrow, at least I will live my life for her sake, I always wanted to see her happy, thank you for this new life Doranbolt_.

"You can always have" she whispered. Then Jellal said something.

"I don't think I deserve to ask you this, but Erza will you..." at first Erza was shocked she knew what he is about to say but before he finish saying it.

"Of course, I do. You deserved to be loved and you will always be." after that no more words needed. That night is the start of Jellal's new life and the end of Erza's lonely days.

Everyone seems to be happy but they don't know that something will happen soon. Something that they never thought will happen.

End of the second Chapter.

**Whew. This took some time. Again thanks everyone for reading this.****  
****I don't know if I'm doing well, since this is my first time. Hope you like it :)**  
**I'll try to update fast. But I will be having classes from June 9, so by that time my updates will be weekly.**

**Thank you for the reviews and those who follow/favorite my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :)**

**Thoughts in Italic**

**Thanks to Fantasy-Magician for your review. I think this should do? I separated the dialogue from the paragraph. Thanks again, had been a big help.**

**Chapter 3 - It's Unexpected**

After 3 days...

Half of the guild members are present. Erza is in a table with his team (Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy). She's just smiling and thinking something deep.

"Hey, is something wrong with Erza?" Gray whispered to the team.

"It would be best not to disturb her" Lucy said silently.

"Well, how was the mission Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Did some idiot breaks something again?" he added with a grin looking at Natsu.

"Who're you calling idiot droopy eyes?!" Natsu talks back.

"Being an Idiot, of course you don't know it yourself, flame brain!" Gray talks back bumping heads with Natsu.

"A fight is a man!" some idiot shouted.

"They're up to something again" Gajeel said while eating some Iron. Then a chair flies to his head.

"Who the hell throw that?!" then he joined the usual riot.

"Hahaha... this is the fairy tail I know" Gildarts said while drinking at the bar.

"By the way where is Mira?" he asked. Master Makarov approached him and they talked secretly.

"I just don't know if your plan will work out, old man!" he said while laughing.

"It's not just I wanted to bragged about it, I want my grandson to be happy, he's an idiot too, I want someone to take care of him and give him a family when I die." Makarov said sincerely.

"Well, you're the only relative he has now. He didn't even care about his father." Gildarts replied.

"I also wanted to see Laxus son, my grandson's son, yahaha" both of them laugh out loud then someone entered the guild and breaks the silence. Then that someone continues to walk, his companions enters the guild and make everyone shocked.

"Jellal... and Oracion seis?!" few members shouted in chorus.

"Wait! They're not bad people anymore; they're a member of our guild now." Meldy rushed and said defensively.

"We're truly sorry for the trouble we caused, we're just here to apologize but it's ok if you'll not accept it, we understand." after Cobra said that. Someone hastily hugged him.

"I thought I will never see you again" Kinana said while sobbing.

Cobra was in tears "Cubelous..." he said with a husky voice.

"You know each other?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story" Cobra replied.

"We're not just here for apologies; I wanted to ask everyone's permission..." Jellal said with a straight face and sincere voice. Erza blushed and her face turned red with fast sweating pace.

"I, Jellal Fernandez asking permission... (he approaches Erza and holds her hands) to marry Fairy tail's Titania Erza Scarlet!" Everyone is shocked. Not even one manages to deliver a single word. Then master approaches Jellal. Everyone got their jaw dropped, they never expected that someone has the guts to ask the Fairy Queen for that.

"This is all of a sudden but anyway I approved your proposal, I know how dear you are to my child, just promised me to take care of her and never to make her sad." Makarov said seriously.

"I promise, thanks master Makarov". Jellal replied sincerely.

Then Makarov raised his mug "Cheers! For Erza's marriage!"

Everyone smiled then raised their mugs "Cheers!" the fairy tail's girls are moved by the scene and put them into tears. They're happy for their friend, and they also feel like they also wanted to get married someday. Natsu and Gray are still in shocked but afterwards they look at each other and laughs so hard. They really can't believe that the Scary Titania is going to get married.

Laxus and Mirajane on their mission

The mission was about a certain dark guild robbing and threatening a city every week. Their guild is too weak to handle it, so the mayor secretly asked for a help from the stronger guilds. He already sent request to the Blue Pegasus, they send the trimen but eventually the trimen failed. The enemies were too strong, so the mayor decided to make it an S-class job. After getting the information they needed they are now preparing and waiting for the enemies for 3 days. They anticipated that the enemies will most likely show up between day 4 and 5.

"How is your left arm?" Mirajane asked.

"Its fine, it is ready to give some blows." Laxus answered boastfully. Then a blast occurred.

"They're here now!" one of the citizens shouted. The two of them rushed to where the explosions are coming. There are only 5 people.

"Tsk, their guild is losing to only 5 people? Stay back, I can handle them ALONE" Laxus said with confident.

"Um... are you sure about this?" Mirajane asked.

Then without answering, Laxus gone off and attacked them, but before he landed a blow one of them flashily approaches and blast his left arm. He uses blast magic (like the former master of sabertooth). Laxus was brought to his knees; he was in so much pain.

_How did they know my injury?_ (Laxus in his thoughts)

The leader speak "one of us uses analyze magic, we can determine our enemies physical strength, magic, and also their physical status and weaknesses. So you can't handle transportation huh?"

_This is bad, they had Laxus on the ropes, and I should help now._(Mirajane)

Mirajane fly and charged them using Demon Sitri but someone already grabbed him.

_When did he... how did I didn't notice him?_

"I'm using Anti-sense magic; therefore none of your senses will help you to track me. Now Shura!"

Shura uses magic drain magic; he can drain magic from his opponents he touched for just a couple of seconds. Mirajane now falls down and Laxus manages to catch him.

_Shit, I didn't expect them to be this strong, no wonder Blue Pegasus lose to them. (Laxus)_

Laxus hide and thinks on how to defeat them. He should go with them one by one so show up and run to lure one of them. He was being followed by a lightning mage.

_I think this is luck, having a lightning mage against me?_

Then he stop and roar's at him. But his lightning misdirected.

"I can manipulate lightning (just like one of the element 4 of phantom lord who can manipulate fire) so they send me to hunt you down, we know your abilities right?" the hunter said.

Then while he is boasting Laxus charged him directly.

"I told you, it's futile" the hunter said, but he was surprise Laxus just punched him in the face without using his magic.

"Futile... what?" Laxus said while looking down at him.

Then Laxus crushed him just using his brute strength.

_1 down_, _I have to go back and take another one._

On his way back he was blasted back meters away. Then someone grabbed him from behind. Then another one touches his shoulder, he was draining Laxus magic but Laxus send lightning all around crashing the two of them. And now Laxus is exhausted, a little left of magic power is left on him. The blast magic user speaks.

"Still got some fight left in you?" he said pitifully. Laxus is breathing hard, holding his left arm.

"What are you talking about? Just bring it on!" he replied boastfully.

Another villain speak "Using your 1km blast will make him half dead, wanna give it a try?" But before he tries, a girl with a demonic voice attacked the blast user.

"Soul extinction!" the demon shouted as she attacks. "Laxus deliver the final blow!" she shouted at Laxus.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art; Roaring Thunder!" he sends his enemy towards the other one making them both knocked out. They put anti-magic chains to them and locked them together in a certain place as they wait for the rune knights to officially arrest them. It's already dawn but Laxus suddenly collapsed. Mirajane run to him and checks him, she was shocked Laxus is burning in fever, and then he was sent to the City's hospital.

"What would have happened to you if you go alone? If you don't worry about yourself, just think that there is always someone will worry about you." After a few minutes Mirajane unconsciously fell asleep in Laxus bed while she is sitting next to him.

2 days later... Laxus woke up, he looked around.

_Where am I? What the hell happened? Is_ _Mirajane Okay?_ Afterwards he saw a nurse in his room.

"Have you seen a white haired girl with blue eyes?" Laxus asked.

"She went outside and she said that she'll just be buying some fruits" the nurse replied. Then he noticed that his left arm hasn't recovered yet.

_Damn those lowly bastards, my left arm should have been healed by now._

Few minutes later, Mirajane entered the room with a basket full of fruits.

"Eat up, you have been sleeping for almost 2 days, I bet your hungry by now" Mirajane said.

"Thanks" Laxus replied and eat up.

_She's really nice; I never imagined her being liked this. As far as I remember she has a demonic attitude like her abilities. But she's really different now. Does people can really change that much?_

His deep thinking is interrupted by Mirajane.

"Laxus? Are you alright? I think you should rest more. We will go as soon as you recovered" Mirajane asked him with a worried look.

The next day...

"Thank you very much for your help, Fairy tail mages are really strongest" the mayor and the townspeople thanked them and gave the reward.

"You're welcome, hope we do more jobs with you on the future" she replied and smiled at them.

"She's really beautiful" someone whispered.

"Yeah, she makes my day" another one.

"Is that his boyfriend? Ow... I envy him" another idiot whispered.

_She really gets popular so fast, her charm is incredible._(Laxus)

"Laxus? Can we go shopping? If its fine with you, I just wanted to bring Lisanna and Elfman some souvenirs" Mirajane asked.

"Sure, fine with me" Laxus said in approval.

Then they spent half the day just around the town, shopping and eating, going to some places. Laxus doesn't seem to be bored and irritated. In fact he is the one carrying Mira's goods. He found himself happy just seeing Mirajane happy and enjoying the town.

Few hours later

After a four hours trip from the train, around 7 pm in the evening, they arrived at Magnolia. And they rested at the station for a few minutes for Laxus to regain his strength.

"I think it's time to part ways now, thanks Laxus" Mirajane said with a low tone. She's exhausted and still has a lot of baggage on her way home.

"Which way is your home?" Laxus asks her and grabs her baggage. Mirajane blushed a little and started to walk, she don't know what to say. Both of them just walked the way until they get to the Strauss house.

"Thank you Laxus" Mirajane sweetly said then smile.

"I should be the one thanking here. I'm really stupid and stubborn. Thanks for helping me." Laxus said and thanks her even though it's out of his character. Mirajane giggles and look at him. Laxus look at her beautiful blue eyes; he touched Mirajane's left cheek. The night is so quiet. He doesn't know what he is doing. He found himself closer to the beautiful mage. Maybe he has fallen in her charms.

_What is happening to me? What the hell am I doing?_ Laxus released his hand from her and step backs.

"It's getting late, take a rest now" Laxus said while not looking at her.

"Um... okay. Goodnight" She replied with a low voice and look the other way. It seems like she's upset. (You know, girls don't like interrupting that kind of moment)

**Thanks to Everyone who is reading this, and to those who follow and fave it :))****  
****Always make a review, It's best if you say something wrong about my story. I will always be grateful for that. Always criticize my flaws so that I can do better. Sorry if this chapter is mostly for LaMi but rest assured I'm saving the best for last ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :)**

**Again thanks for reading/follow/favorite my story.**

**This chapter will be a little heartbreaking xD**

**Chapter 4 - Rain of sadness**

The next day... (Fairy Tail Guild)

"For Real?!" Mirajane was shocked as her little sister tells her about Erza's wedding proposal.

"That's so sweet" Mirajane added as she recovers from her shocked.

"So when it will be?" She asked Lisanna.

"2 months from now, and I'm so excited. This will be the first time we're attending a wedding since we missed Alzack and Bisca's" Lisanna answered excitedly.

_That's good for Erza, I'm really happy for you. I wonder how it feels like when someone proposes to me. Well, that can wait. (Mira's thought)_

"Listen up everyone! I will now introduce to you our new member." Master presented someone covered in a cloak wearing a hood.

"Nice to meet you everyone, I hope we can get along well." a blue haired mage said.

"Hey, hey is this some kind of joke?!" someone asked.

"Any objections?!" Titania shouted.

"None! Welcome to Fairy Tail" everyone speaks in chorus.

"Whoa, come to think of it, he was once a wizard saint like master. Our guild now never gets any weaker. Another monster joined the guild" Wakaba whispered to Macao.

"Well, it's not a bad news after all. With these monsters on our side, there's no way that will not be the strongest." Macao replied.

"He's a member of Crime Sorciere right?" Gray asked Erza. Jellal explained to everyone that his guild mates kicked him out.

2 days ago at Crime Sorciere.

Midnight sitting at Jellal's seat (guild master's seat)

"Oh, you're back Jellal" Midnight said fishily.

"I'm afraid that this will be your last day here" Cobra added.

"What are you talking about?" Jellal asked them. He's very confused.

"Well, most of us decided that we need a new guild master, because we're sick of you being our master" Racer answered him.

"Huh? Is this some kind of joke? Where's Meldy?" Jellal asked.

"Well, Jellal I think they we're right, since I saw how you participate in the Grand magic games I realize your decisions are not always right. So we think that we needed someone who is more suitable of being the master." Meldy speak out of nowhere.

"And we decided that the former master should be evicted here since he may be in contradiction to the new master" Angel said and Hoteye approved "yes"

"Cut the crap! What is the meaning of this?! "Jellal yelled at everyone.

"This is our decision, with the three corners of baram alliance gone; we can handle any dark guild from now on. We don't need you anymore" Cobra spoke to him seriously.

"This guild doesn't need you anymore, go away now, I the new master hereby expel you!" midnight shouted.

"Stop this child's play!" Jellal shouted.

"Please leave now!" Meldy shouted while hiding in the shadows and crying. _Now is the time we set you free, we know how you wanted to stay by her side. We know how you wanted to live your life as how they lived. We know how you truly feel. You don't need to do these kinds of things anymore. You've done enough. You deserved to be happy. Thanks for everything. Goodbye Jellal._ Tears endlessly flow in her eyes.

"What are you waiting for?! Leave now! We don't want to see your face anymore!" Cobra yelled while holding his tears in his eyes._ Leave now. Thanks for everything, thanks for giving us true freedom, thanks for giving us a reason to live._He thought while grinding his teeth with a shaking body. He remembers the time that they fought him and lose, but Jellal asked them to join the guild. He helped them atone they're sins and gave them a new reason to live.

Jellal turned his back. Little by little he stepped out of the guild. _I see... you wanted it this way, I never wanted to leave you guys but I cannot oppose this anymore...__Thank you everyone, I never asked you for this, this is so unfair but I hope that when the time is right, the next time we met we'll be all living in the same world. _With every step he takes away from his guild. He could feel everyone's sadness. His body begun to shake, he cried and raised his right arm doing fairy tail sign. Meldy remember what that means. She spoke.

"No matter where we are, he will be always watching us" she said and everyone heard it. All of them cried so that day as the man who makes their life significant and worth living leaves their side for a better cause.

"Hey, why is everyone crying? We already talked about this right?" Midnight muttered.

"It's just I can't stop crying" Meldy replied.

"Damn our guild is full of dust, one just got through my eyes, and now it got teary" Racer said sarcastically.

"Idiot, I can hear anything. Don't need to hide it. This is the right thing to do, we owed him so much. He already granted our wishes, it's about time we grant his" Cobra's responded to Racer. _This is how we thanked you. You better not turn us down._

Back at the guild

Everyone is celebrating for their new member. Laxus noticed Jellal.

"Mystogan is back huh?" Laxus uttered.

"It's been a while Laxus" Jellal faced him and smile.

"So you are now officially a member of our guild. Anyways welcome to hell." He said and grin then turned his back.

"Jellal, fight me!" Natsu said right off the bat. He knows Jellal is extremely strong.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled at him and looked at him with a scary face.

"Just kidding!" he yelled cowardly then run.

Few hours later... Jellal is nowhere to be found. Erza searched for him all over the guild but she didn't find him. Jellal already went on an S-class mission. He thinks he really needs a huge amount of money for their wedding. As Mirajane noticed that Erza is restless, she approached her.

"He went on a job on his own. Don't worry; you know how strong he is right? He can handle himself" Mirajane said to comfort Erza.

"Yeah, I was just wondering why he didn't asked me" Erza said restlessly.

"Maybe he just doesn't want you to know that he is in a need of money, you know, man's pride" Mirajane giggled. Erza just smile and thought to herself.

_She's right I'm worrying myself for nothing._

At the same time in the guild.

"Lu-chan..." Levy said sweetly.

"Oh Levy" she was surprised by Levy's sudden approach.

"We will be having a girl's talk tonight, just go in Fairy Hills later" she said and winked at her.

She smiled and said. "Okay, count me in!" _It's been a long time seen we had this._

"By the way Lu-chan, where is Natsu? You're supposed to be with him right?" she asked and teased Lucy. Lucy blushed and thinks. She doesn't remember where Natsu and Happy go did.

"Maybe they went on a mission, but didn't they take me? That's unfair." she sighed and became upset.

"You really like to go with him Lu-chan!" Levy speaks it out loud that so many members will hear.

"Huh? You're not with Natsu today?" Max asked her.

"Maybe they had some Lover's quarrel today!" Wakaba added then laugh.

"Don't worry Natsu is loyal to you Lucy!" Macao shouted and everyone in the guild laughs. Lucy's face turned red and bows her head in embarrassment.

"Shut up!" She shouted and walked out of the guild.

"Lu-chan?" Levy murmured. She felt being guilty for starting it. Lucy just continued walking out of the guild.

"It's okay, Lucy will not be mad at you. Just let her cool down." Cana said and puts her hand on Levy's shoulder.

Then Lucy went home and takes a bath. After she takes a bath, she went to her bed and falls asleep. Hours later... around 6pm she woke up. She remembers that she should go to Fairy Hills but she feels awkward seeing Levy after what happened. She thinks that maybe she makes it a big deal. But still she dressed up and goes to them.

At Fairy Hills

Levy is sad while the group is teasing Juvia about the progress of her relationship with Gray.

"Um... Juvia doesn't know what to do" she sighed as the girls asked her many questions.

Cana approached Levy and comfort her "Don't worry Levy, she will come. She's not gonna make it a big deal."

Then Lucy appeared right after Cana said it. "Levy..." she looked at her and smiled.

Levy approached her and hugged her "Lu-chan!"

Everyone laughs as they see both of them. "Jeez, those two get along quite well" Erza said and giggled.

"Then the hot seat now goes to... Ms. Heartfilia or should I say, the future Mrs. Dragneel?" Cana shouted and teased her. Lucy didn't expect that they will be talking about Natsu and her right off the bat.

"Cana!" Lucy exclaimed. She blushed and thought _I think I shouldn't have come T.T_

Then the girls enjoyed the night teasing each other, chatting and telling story about what happened in their missions.

_It really feels good talking with them without those annoying boys around (Lucy)_

After 4 hours... Lucy went home alone because she doesn't live there. She summoned Virgo because the streets are a little bit dark and scary for her to walk alone. Then when she opened the door she saw Natsu and Happy already sleeping.

_You really make this your home. Goodnight Natsu and Happy._

"Lucy's late..." Natsu murmured while sleeping.

"I'm home" she smiled at him. Then she sets her bed on the floor.

The next day...

Gray was early in the guild and is eager to take a job. Only few people are present but Juvia is still not around. Gray forgot to pay his rent and his Landlord only give him time until tomorrow. So when he gets in, he goes straight to the request board and gets a job.

"Mira I will go on this job!" Gray shouted and presented the job to Mira.

"Um... Okay but wear some clothes first" Mirajane confirmed his mission.

"You're not taking Juvia with you?" She asked.

"Huh? What? She's not here yet and I think I can handle this job on my own. Besides the last time we went on a job it really went bad for me" Gray answered. Then he set off now, but before he got out on the guild, he bumped to someone.

"Hey! Look where you're going!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, why is it you're in a hurry Gray-sama?" a blue haired girl asked.

"I can't tell now, see you later" Gray replied and run off.

_Why didn't you take Juvia with you? :(_

Then Juvia entered the guild and looked gloomy. After a while, it started to rain outside. Juvia sat on a corner and hugged her knees, down headed.

"No wonder it is raining outside" Gajeel said while chewing some metal. He is sitting with Levy right now. Those always unconsciously seat with each other now a days.

"It's so dull here, let's do some job" Gajeel asked Levy then Levy nodded.

Juvia saw them go out of the guild together. Her sadness goes up and the rain pours down so hard. After Levy and Gajeel left the guild, Natsu and Lucy together with happy entered the guild. They're soaked, and take shelter at the guild. Lucy goes to the Guilds comfort room to get some clothes from the CS world. Then Natsu followed her but he was kicked out.

"Don't get in you pervert!" Lucy shouted while he kicked him.

"But you said we're gonna change clothes?" Natsu replied in complaint.

"After I'm done!" Lucy shouted again. Then they're both dry now and wearing their couple clothes from CS world.

"They really looked cute together" Mirajane said while talking to Cana.

"But that flame brain is so dense and idiot, I think it will take years before they progress" Cana uttered and giggled.

Juvia envy each couple she saw. Juvia feels lonelier as she saw more couples together. _Why is Juvia left behind? Didn't Gray-sama love me? What if he's with other girl? Or he likes other girl? What will Juvia do?_

Then suddenly someone sits in front of her.

"Wanna go on a job?" someone half-naked smiled at her and asked her. Gray went back as he notice the heavy rain and figured out what was the sudden rain comes from.

"Gray-sama?" She cried more but now it is tears of joy. Gray holds her hand and stand up.

"Let's go now?" Gray asked her again. Juvia stand up and hugged him.

And then everyone looked at them as they made a scene in the guild. As Gray noticed that he grabbed Juvia's hand and run off. No words can describe how happy she is now. Then the rain stopped and the sun shines brightly again.

"And that's another cute couple" Mirajane said and giggled.

"Whoa... I can feel energy flowing from me now. I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted as he saw the sunlight entering the guild.

"It feels so warm and this will be a nice day for everyone." Lucy commented. Then Natsu go to the request board and get a job request.

"Lucy, don't slacked off. Let's do a job too!" Natsu said to Lucy.

"Right, let's go!" Lucy replied. Then they got off the guild.

"So this is where you live? I will get you soon, my son" a man that looks mighty said while he stares at the town of Magnolia.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading again!**

**And leave a review; you know I always wanted your opinion guys :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail :)**

**Thanks to those who have keep reading this**

**I'll do my best to make every chapter worth reading**

**Chapter 5 - Night of Unspoken Feelings**

2 days before the wedding (at the guild)

Erza and Jellal are not present (preparing for their wedding). Master and Gildarts are out of the Guild for a week. They were sending invitations to the other guilds personally and Makarov also wants to visit his past comrades. Everyone is excited especially those girls that haven't attended a wedding yet. The guys are just slacking off as they see the girls full of energy than them. No one was permitted to take on a job, so they will be all safe and sound and be present for Erza's most precious day of her life. The girls was thinking of what should they wear, they want to look beautiful too even though it's not their wedding day.

"Natsu let's go find you some attire and me too." Lucy asks Natsu and pulls him forcefully out of the guild.

"I think I already have attire, so I'll just wait here." Gray muttered.

"Say that when you're wearing some clothes." Cana said irritably.

"Attire is a man!" Elfman shouted.

"Jeez, I don't know what that means but can you really find attire that suits your big body?" Evergreen questions Elfman. Then Elfman scratches his head and think.

"Come with me, I know where to go in terms of beautiful dress and attire" she added. She dragged Elfman out of the guild. I just don't want you to look pathetic in that day.

Then everyone in the guild gets conscious about how they will look at the wedding day, so they all left the guild to prepare. Mirajane and Laxus are the only one left in the guild. Looking awkward Mirajane suggested closing the guild this day. Laxus helped Mirajane locked up the guild.

"I think I should get a dress too." Mirajane whispered to herself, although Laxus heard it.

"How about you Laxus?" she asked.

"I think I also need one" Laxus answered.

"Okay, then let's go?" Mirajane asked.

As Mira started to walk Laxus follows her. Right now or even before it seems like he subconsciously like Mirajane.

_Why am I following her? Why can't I decline her? What the heck. Well there's nothing wrong with coming with her. I might need some help in choosing what to wear._

Laxus is just walking a straight path not following Mirajane anymore.

"Laxus? This way... Is something wrong?" Mira asked. Then Laxus snapped back and headed to Mira but looking the other way in his embarrassment.

"It's okay Laxus; maybe you're thinking of something important right?" Mira asks.

"Yeah" Laxus replied.

After that they went in the shop and Mira gets 5 dresses but she had to choose 1. She tried them one by one and shows it to Laxus asking him which one fits her best. Laxus face looks calm as he saw Mirajane dress after dress. He looks like he's really paying attention.

_How can I decide? She looks beautiful in every way._

"What do you think Laxus?" Mira asked. Laxus is speechless and just staring at her. Mirajane blushed and feels shy as she saw Laxus staring at her. When Laxus notice that Mirajane acts shy he snaps out and quickly think what he will choose.

"The fourth one" he said.

"Really? I like this too. I just wanted to know if what suits me the best. Thank you Laxus" she replied joyfully and smiled at him sweetly.

_Damn. That smile again..._

Then the Mira helps Laxus find his suit too. Laxus paid for the both of them, being a gentleman and rich. Mirajane drags him to her favorite restaurant and asks him.

"This is my favorite restaurant. Let's have our dinner here. This time I'll treat you, no objections." she said with authority.

"Fine" that's all he replied. Laxus is restless knowing that he is not like that. He just can't get out of the situation and something about him tells him to be nice to her. Mirajane tells a lot of stories about the members of fairy tail especially the couples, but Laxus even though he's not interested he tries not to make it one sided. After they finished eating and resting a little bit, Laxus accompanies Mirajane in her way back home.

"Thank you Laxus, I really enjoy this day." Mirajane said to Laxus before reaching her home.

"It's nothing. We're here now, you look exhausted. You should take a rest." Laxus replied.

"Okay, till next time. Take care." Mirajane uttered. She walks toward her house but before she enters she looks back. She saw Laxus staring at her.

_Maybe he's just waiting for me to get inside. _She blushes while thinking about it.

Then as Laxus saw her entered her house he turns back and went his way home.

_Till next time huh? _He smiles as he remembers what Mira said.

Few hours ago... (Gajeel and Levy)

Levy is choosing from 8 different dresses, Gajeel with a bored look speaks

"Any of that one is perfect for you, it's your call." he said. Then Levy pouted, she feels like Gajeel is not interested in what they are doing. Gajeel felt guilty right away and choose one of them.

"This one, I think you'll be the most beautiful girl with this dress," he said intentionally as his compensation.

"Really?! Thank you!" Levy blushes and thanked him. Gajeel just crosses his arms and sit patiently.

_Do girls really buy one thing for more than an hour?_ He thought to himself

"Time for your suit Gajeel" Levy said and winks at him. She's the one choosing for Gajeel and forcing him to wear it one by one. After a few minutes Gajeel decided to pick one already to not waste more time.

They went to a restaurant to eat. As they finished choosing their food they called the waiter.

"This one and this one" Levy pointed the foods they choose.

"Add 10 pair of metal spoon and forks for me" Gajeel added.

"But sir..." the waiter was interrupted by Gajeel

"But what? I'll pay for it, just bring it" Gajeel said fiercely with a killing look. Levy sighed as she saw Gajeel again always crushing others will. Levy stared at him with a pissed look. The dragon slayer just smiled and "gee-hee".

Few minutes later... everyone was looking at them as Gajeel started to eat their spoon and forks. Levy feels a bit embarrass, but she endured it for she accept who and what is Gajeel wholeheartedly. And then after they've eaten Gajeel accompanies Levy to her way home.

"Thank you Gajeel, I had a great day. Take care and goodnight..." Levy said sweetly while she is blushing.  
"Goodnight, thanks for the day." he replied and feel shy for being out of his character. Right after Gajeel finished speaking Levy kissed him on his right cheeks, then without saying anything Levy feeling a bit shy leave and waves at him.

_Ever since I was born I haven't felt this, no one has been this nice to me. I've always live a lonely life since metalicana leave me, people only acknowledge me because of my power but they never thought of me as their family, I thought I will never find a family anymore, I'm really glad that fairy tail accepted me despite of what I have done to them, I never imagine that my life would be like this. I thought everything in this world is just about power but I'm wrong. This time I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family. I love them, I just can't say it but I do. I will always be a fairy tail wizard._ He didn't realize that tears already flow down then he didn't notice that someone already hugged him.

"I know, we know how you feel, I'm really glad that you've been one of us now. I will never forget the day you attacked us, because that day is the reason why you're with us now. Never think of being alone anymore, every member of our guild is part of our family. Everyone thinks of you us they're family now. We're glad to have you." Levy said such comforting words.

"I'm sorry; this is just the first time I feel this, the feeling that I'm not alone, and the feeling that someone accepts me. I'm so grateful that fairy tail gives meaning to my trash life." he said with a husky voice, hugging her tighter.

That moment is priceless, it's because Gajeel always wanted to thank fairy tail but he just couldn't make himself say that. But right now he does because he's in front of someone he loves and someone he knows that can understand his feelings.

The other girls in group are watching the moment in a tiny space of a window to make them unnoticeable. All of them were moved as they saw the moment  
Then Erza smiles and said "It seems like he's heart is not a steel after all." They looked at each other and giggles.

"Juvia thinks so too. Juvia have never seen Gajeel-kun like that." Juvia muttered.

"Yeah, this is a once in a blue moon moment" Laki added.

Meanwhile (At the river near Lucy's house)

Lucy is walking inches away from the river while Natsu and happy just walks nearly beside her.

"Lucy-chan that's dangerous!" a man rowing a boat warned her.

_It's been a great day; Natsu really looks good in the suit we buy. Although he's not used to wearing attire like that, he'll manage to looks cute unconsciously._

"I'm tire Luce, need to rest now." Natsu complained.

"Were here now just wait me opened the door!" after she said that she realized something then she looked up. She saw Natsu already entered her room through the window.

"I told you to use the door... Already asleep?" she said from high tone to low.

This time Natsu leaves a space for her. She wants to sleep beside him so she takes the chance.

_There's nothing wrong sleeping besides him right? I just want to feel warm. So Natsu is a heater now? As always, he looks cute when sleeping. He's really quiet._

Hours later Lucy is still awake, she can't sleep yet, then suddenly

"No, I don't want to go. I won't leave fairy tail, I won't leave Lucy."

Natsu speaks while he is sleeping.

_He's having a bad dream better wake him up_. Then Lucy wakes him up.

"Wake up Natsu, you're just dreaming!" Lucy said while shaking his body. Then Natsu woke up.

"It's just a dream?" He looked at Lucy.

Lucy nodded and smiled to cheer him up.

"Thanks goodness." He mumbled. Then He hugged Lucy tightly and said.

"I will never leave you" he whispered and fell asleep again.

"What are you talking about Natsu? Of course you'll never leave me... right" she said with a husky voice.

_He's asleep again? What is his dream about? That was really a bad dream. I don't want him to leave me. I can't live a life without Natsu and fairy tail can never be fairy tail without him. Goodnight Natsu. Don't worry it's just a dream. I know you're not gonna leave us no matter what._

End of chapter 5

**Wew... this is a shorter one :)**

**Next chapter is Jerza's wedding and more! ^^**

**Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoy.**

**Feel free to ask anything. Write a review pls... xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail ;)**

**Hello again everyone.**

**Thanks to those who read my story.**

**This will be a long chapter. Don't get tired reading ^^**

**Chapter 06 - A Night to Remember**

The Wedding day... (At the Kardia Cathedral)

One by one the visitors started to arrive and Mirajane greets them.

First one came from Lamia Scale Lyon Vastia and Sherry Blendy. Second are Sabertooth's Sting Eucliff, Yukino Aguria and Rufus Lore, and then follows up by Quatro Cerberus Bacchus and Master Goldmine. Fourth to come is Blue Pegasus Master Bob, Ren Akatsuki and Jenny Rearlight. Next to them is Yajima-san and at the same time Doranbolt. Then everyone got startled as Princess Hisui Fiore walks elegantly and wearing the most expensive dress they can see. Then lastly Mermaid heels Kagura Mikazuchi and Millianna. Again everyone is shocked as they saw Kagura's beauty when wearing a dress. She's a little bit shy though but cannot decline Erza's invitation. Then Meldy got a little late (She's the only one interested to go and to be safe they only send one person to attend).

Both Kagura and Millianna is somewhat not comfortable in seeing Jellal's face but they already know what really did happened in the past.

"Don't Worry, I didn't bring my sword." Kagura whispered as she tries to cast a joke.

"Stop it Kagura-chan it doesn't fit you." she also whispered and sighed because she was disappointed in Kagura's joke.

Everyone clap their hands and cheers as they saw them kissed. Of course Erza got red headed so much knowing they've done it in public. The girls got their eyes teary as they witnessed the happiest day of Erza's life. The guys just smiled and acts behave as their pair told them to behave bcoz this was Erza's once in a lifetime moment. They want it to be perfect without some idiotic interruptions. Then the usual throw of flowers commences... Everyone was shocked; the one who caught it unconsciously was Mirajane.

"Um... I don't know if this will happen soon. I don't have a boyfriend yet." she tells it to everyone and giggles.

"It doesn't matter when it will be. The fact is he'll be one hell of a lucky man." Max spoke to the guys via telepathy.

"Mira-ne good luck on the guy you will choose." Lisanna said as she touches her sister's shoulder.

"Well, I don't think I should rush up because of this." Mirajane told to Lisanna and winked at her.

Makarov look at Laxus and nodded with his arms closed. Laxus was pissed as he receives the message then he looked the other way. After the wedding everyone now went to the reception hall. They managed to rent an elegant place as Master Makarov helped Jellal, being the sponsor. Everyone brought a gift for the couple. The girls seat with their pairs to restrain them from doing something unpleasant like pigging out and brawl.

"Lucy, I wanted to eat more..." Natsu complained.

"I'll feed you later, just keep it now." Lucy whispered to him.

Unconsciously about Gray was about to strip but Juvia stopped him.

"Gray-sama not now." Juvia blushed as she holds his hand.

"Sorry... my bad" Gray responded.

Cana was watching them as the stupid guys give their girls problems. She giggled and said "What will happen if we don't planned out, they're about to messed up. Good thing we anticipated it"

"It's bcoz those guys are wild..." Bacchus responded to Cana's whine. Cana was surprised as she saw Bacchus formally without shouting and drinking too much.

_It seems like this guy is not as stupid as them. He sure knows how to act on a time like this._

Gildarts stared at Bacchus and he is wondering. _Who is this guy? Why is she seating beside my daughter_ Gildarts thought.

"He's a friend of mine; we met at the Grand Magic Games." Cana answer Gildarts' thought as she noticed her father is staring at Bacchus. _Jeez this one is too old to be watched but he's also as stupid like them._

Then after a while, the lights turn off and a spotlight is directed at a beautiful Lady. Everyone keeps quiet as they know that they should not shout. Mirajane started to sing a song for the couple. Then Levy holds Gajeel's arm tightly knowing what Gajeel will do next after Mirajane sing.

"What? I wanted to give everyone a song too." He looked seriously at Levy. Levy quickly thinks a solution to this problem.

"Um... I just want you to stay beside me." she said and pouted. Gajeel felt guilty again and sit still.

_Even I, don't want to hear you singing. Sorry Gajeel._

_Jeez, this is a nice opportunity but I'll let it passed by this time__. Gajeel _thought.

Then after she sings, another sweet song was plays but this time the source is a Lacrima music player. Then Mirajane announces that everyone can take their partner now and dance. This is the most awaited part for the girls and most annoying part for the boys.

The boys were forced to dance by their partners. Lyon wanted to dance Juvia but as Gray sees him approaching, he quickly grabs Juvia's hand and asked her a dance. As usual Juvia's head becomes red but now she thinks normal.

_Juvia is so happy, Gray-sama asked for a dance. This is the first time we dance for real._Juvia thought.

Lyon was surprised by what Gray did but he just smiles and turns his back. He knows how to love, seeing Juvia happy even in Gray's arm is fine with him as long as Gray just doesn't hurt her. On his way back he saw Kagura alone, Millianna is dancing with someone.

"May I have this dance?" Lyon asked Kagura and offered his hand. Kagura blushed bcoz she was not used to this but still she accepted it and give her hand. Lucy and Levy saw that moment, they always wanted their guy to ask them like that but they know that that it will be the last thing they would do.

"Why is it you're not dancing with anyone? Did you decline them or no one dares to ask you." Lyon asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." Kagura replied.

"You know... you look really different now compared to the time I was fighting you. You're really a beauty." Lyon uttered. Kagura blushes and stays silent not knowing how or what to respond.

"Um... thanks..." she replies after a few seconds while looking the other way.

Gildarts danced each and every girl he saw alone, while dancing Laki he saw Mirajane alone. After his dance with Laki, he approaches and asks her for a dance. Mirajane was surprised, she's thinking why is no one asks her for a dance.

_It is because most guys can't handle you. They don't have the guts to ask you._Laxus thought as he reads Mira's.

"Thanks for asking me, I really wonder why no one wants to dance with me." Mirajane thanked him and smiled.

"They're afraid to ask you because of him." he answered and looked at Laxus. Then Laxus accidentally cross his look to them. He wondered why Mira and Gildarts are looking at him. Then Gildarts approached him and talked to him.

"I want to dance other girls, but Mirajane will be alone. Could you dance her? She's waiting." Gildarts leaves them and grins.

_Damn you old man._Laxus thought. Then he got no choice, he can't keep a beautiful Lady waiting. So he danced her. They've been dancing for almost a minute until Mirajane breaks the silence.

"Why aren't you dancing with someone?" she asked.

"I just don't like dancing." he answered. Then there was again a moment of silence. Then after a while Laxus asked her.

"What does it feel to lose someone dear to you?" he said and he was referring to Lisanna.

At first Mirajane was startled but as she read Laxus, she feels sad and talk to him about it. She knew Laxus will be alone when the time their master dies and Laxus cherish his grandfather's life more than anyone.

She started speaking with a low tone. "At first it will be sad; you'll feel like you're breaking up to pieces but the time will come and it will heal your heart (she touched Laxus chest). You will learn that everyone dies. It's the cycle of life. You should always live your life to the fullest and cherish the moments you have with the person you love, when the time we thought that Lisanna died ..." then she started her story but Laxus pay attention. He was also curious about how Mira struggled and how it changed her a lot.

At the same time...

Natsu is dancing with Lucy but he looks bored and not interested in this.

"Hey, are you paying attention to what I'm saying?" Lucy asks.

"Um... what is it again?" Natsu replied.

Lucy pouted as she saw Natsu is not interested. She was pissed and let go of her partner, and then she walks away and go towards the veranda.

"Lucy? What's wrong? Where are you going?" he asked her, but Lucy didn't reply.

_He's so dense, he's so stupid, he doesn't know how to read people, and he's so childish! Why can't he be nice and sweet? I hate him!_ Lucy thought while walking away and holding her tears. She thought Natsu would be happy dancing with her.

Lucy's friends noticed their scene and feel sorry for her. They look at Natsu badly.

"I didn't do anything!" he answered their looks as he feels that he was accused. Then he immediately follows her.

"That bastard really knows how to make a scene." Gajeel murmured.

"He's really a flame brain." Gray sighed and looked at his partner.

_What the hell did that idiot do?_Laxus thinks while Mirajane keeps talking because she didn't notice what happened.

"Natsu still have more ways to go." Erza said to Jellal and sighed but she smiled. Jellal just smile and look at Natsu.

"Geez, he never learns." Carla said while dancing with happy.

"That's Natsu for you." Happy replied.

"Is Lucy-san okay? What did Natsu-san do?" Wendy wondered.

"They'll be okay, I trust Nastu-nii." Romeo answered while dancing Wendy.

Doranbolt laughs but a little quiet. "Is fighting the only think he knows?"

"Maybe" Meldy replied. Yeah, she's dancing with Doranbolt bcoz he approached her with intent to scare her being a council member but he just asked for a dance.

"Maybe we should teach him how to deal with a girl. By the way I think I'm tired dancing with you." Ren said to Sherry. Sherry feels a little upset.

"But... I will never get tired being with you." he follows up and Sherry blushes falling more at him.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked as he catches up to her.

"Why are you here? Leave me alone" she said while biting her lower lips.

_I think I expected so much from you..._Lucy thought. But Natsu turned her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it means a lot to you." Natsu said seriously.

"Of course it will! I thought I will be dancing, talking and spending the night with you! You idiot!" Lucy said while bumping her fist in Natsu's chest.

"I'm really sorry, can we do it again?" Natsu hugged her tightly. Lucy smiled and still cry but for different reason now.

_He's not dense after all. Well, this is Natsu and I love the way he is._

"No, I don't want it anymore" she said wanting Natsu to court for it further.

"Guess I have no choice" Natsu said and carry Lucy like a princess back to the hall. Everyone laughs and feels sweet about them. Lucy blushed and feels embarrassed but feels happy at the same time.

_He may not do the things I really want him to do but the way he does it unexpectedly is always sweeter :)_

"It seems like couples misunderstand and fight sometimes." Jellal said and smirked.

"You wanna try some?" Erza asked and smiled at him.

"Maybe later." he replied and smiled at her. Erza blushed as she realized what Jellal means.

Lucy remembered what happened the other night and feels anxious to ask about it.

"Natsu about your dream the other night..." Lucy brings it up but Natsu stopped her lips using his finger.

"It's just a dream, no need worrying about it." then Natsu smiles at Lucy. Lucy smiled also, she tells Natsu a lot of stories, and this time Natsu pays all of his attention. Lucy is so happy but when everything seems to be fine suddenly...

"You screwed up salamander. That's the worst thing I've ever seen." Gajeel shouted at him.

"Yeah, making a girl upset and walked out, that's a shame. Well, that's expected from a flame brain." Gray added.

"That's not being a man." Elfman shouted.

"What did you just say?!" Natsu yelled at them.

Then Natsu totally pissed off and launched fireballs everywhere. The girls evacuated and the visitors we're surprised. The guild masters laugh and said "This is fairy tail".

"Natsu-san is fighting, there's no way I should not be around." Sting said and left her partner Yukino.

"I think this is gotten out of hand, we need to take some shelter." Lector said to Frosch.

"Fro thinks so, too." Frosch replied.

"This is a wonderful night, I remember it thoroughly." Rufus muttered.

"Sting-sama? Natsu-sama?" she whispered in the air. Then Lucy pulls her out to avoid her being a casualty.

"Well, playtime is over I think I should go wild too." Bacchus said and entered the fray.

"I saw this coming." Laxus murmured.

"We tried to stop it though" Mirajane replied and giggled. And no matter how they prevent this from happening, they will always find a way to commence it. As the fray started Jellal carry's his bride and make their sweet escape. Erza feels redheaded and shy but still she was anxious about it too.

"You have a fine guild, mabo" Yajima said to his lifetime friend.

"Well, we're gonna pay the damages later on." Makarov sighed.

"As always Fairy Tail's soul is wilder than us." Goldmine said.

"They still looked handsome in their brawl." Bob added.

Then the night ends up with a fight. But still everyone was satisfied and happy that night. A night that they know they will have only once in a blue moon. It is such a memorable day for everyone.

End of chapter 6

**Thanks for reading this again. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Don't forget to make a review. Also I think chapter 8 will be the last chapter.**

**So stay with me until then. Have a nice day! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail :)**

**This will be the last chapter for this week.**

**Back to school already :(**

**Chapter 7 – Somber News**

7 days after the wedding... (Fairy Tail guild)

Everyone is almost present except Erza and Jellal. Of course you know why. Everyone is just chitchatting, eating, drinking and doing the usual things they do. This will be the day of something they never imagined that would happen. While everyone is busy, master Makarov feels a little uneasy.

"Master, are you alright?" Mirajane asked. She's worrying about what Laxus asked her the last time. She also remember what Porlyusica told them that their master doesn't have that long.

"Yes, I'm alright. I just feel something bad will happen." Master replied.

Few hours later... Natsu decided to go on a job.

"Lucy let's go on a job" Natsu asked him. Lucy nodded and Natsu went to the request board and gets one job. But before he goes to Mirajane he smells something. His eyes widened.

"This scent... It can't be..." he whispered. Not only Natsu but Gajeel and Wendy are in shocked too. Then suddenly the door was in fire and in an instant it turned into dust. There are 3 persons standing, then one with a mighty voice and looks speaks.

"Bring out my son! my nose tells me he's here." The mighty man said with a voice of a God.

"We don't know what's your talking about, you destroyed our door then you ask..." before gray finish his sentence he was blown away by fire in an instant.

"Just give me Natsu Dragneel or you wished to face my wrath!" He said while the temperature in the guild becomes hot. No one sees the three Dragon Slayers trembling and got their tears in their eyes because everyone's attention is on the people who had just entered.

"You can't go just attacking our member" Gildarts jumps in front of the man face to face then uses his crash magic. But it has no effect; he was also blown away in an instant.

_This can't be happening. Is this a dream? Gildarts just got blown away. _Laxus thought. Then with his anger he charged the man but unfortunately he was blown away also.

"Hey, is this for real? Gildarts and Laxus are on the ropes just like that?!" Max shouted in fear.

"Stop it!" Natsu yelled.

"There you are my son, come with me" Igneel said to his son. Everyone was shocked as they see a dragon in human form. Makarov is startled as he saw the power of Igneel.

"You too Wendy, We need to talk" a woman gently said and approach Wendy. The woman is so beautiful, much more like a Goddess. Wendy rush to her side and hugged her.

"Grandeeney! I missed you so much" Wendy said to her mother with tears continuously flowing in her eyes.

"Is that how you react when you see your father?" Metalicana asked Gajeel.

"Am I... am I dreaming? Me... Metalicana?!" Gajeel slowly walks to Metalicana. Natsu runs and hugged Igneel.

"Where have you been? Why did you leave me? I looked everywhere for you!" Natsu shouted while he cried out loud. Everyone in the guild doesn't know how to react as they witnessed a dragon reunion.

"We're sorry for the trouble we caused." Grandeeney apologize. Everyone was shocked. They didn't expect a dragon to be nice as they encountered them in the GMG. Then Metalicana healed the injured people.

"Next time do things peacefully Igneel" Grandeeney reminded Igneel.

"I don't care; I just need to see my son." Igneel replied.

"We need to talk in private with our child, we'll be back later" Grandeeney said to the guild. Then the 3 dragons and 3 dragon slayers got off. Everyone has breathed once again.

"Just... what the... hell happened?" Someone asked.

"Beats me" Gray replied. Then everyone gather as master told them that he and Gildarts already felt strong magic around magnolia.

"So it was them?" Gildarts spoke.

"Why are they here?" Lucy asked.

"We don't know, we'll find the answers later." Master Makarov answered. Everyone is still quiet; they don't know what to say or how they will react.

Natsu and his father's conversation...

"Stop crying, you're not a child anymore." Igneel said Natsu.

"But... you're here now; I've been looking for you my whole life. Why did you leave me?" Natsu asked while sobbing.

"Acnologia... He's still hunting down dragons, so all of the dragons evacuated in the dragon's sacred place, which only true dragons know about it. He can't also get through its gate without permission from elder dragons. We are not permitted to go out." Igneel answered.

"Why don't you just fight him? And why are you here now? You're forbidden to go out, Acnologia might found you here." Natsu replied.

"We're here to get our children, Natsu listen carefully... You need to come with us. Years from now we will be having our final war with Acnologia. We don't know if we can defeat him, even outnumbered he can turn the tables to us. So we need to pound everything we had to our children, we will train you and teach you the whole dragon slaying magic. Obviously Dragon slaying magic seems to be even more powerful than dragons, Acnologia is the proof. If we dragons can't beat him, we think that the dragon slayers like you may stand a chance. So if we lose the battle, our children will be our last hope or else Acnologia will rule the world." Igneel explained the situation briefly.

Natsu can't believe what Igneel is telling him. He wanted his father to stay with him lifetime but it seems that it will be impossible.

"You think you can't defeat Acnologia? I thought dragons are strong? Why is it that you put your hopes on us? You just can't do this. I'm saying that just beat Acnologia and we can now live together again." Natsu replied and felt sad.

"Natsu... You need to grow up; the world will not always do things like you wanted it to be. There are many things that you must accept. Face reality and fight it, being stubborn with your wishful thinking will not do anything. Come with us, I'll make you stronger. This is not just a fight between dragons and dragon slayers. Humanity's fate is in our hand, I have faith in you because you are my son. You can be far stronger than I am.." Igneel lectured his son and encourages him to go with their plans.

"This is all of a sudden. I can't leave fairy tail, I can't leave my family, I can't leave my friends and I promised that I will never leave Lucy." Natsu declined his father's request but he knows that what his father saying is the best thing to do. He's just being selfish and stubborn.

"The decision is up to you. I'll give you 3 days to decide, we'll be back here to know your answers." Igneel said and walked away ignoring Natsu's complaints.

"Igneel wait! We're not done talking!" Natsu tried to catch up but Igneel burned to flames and disappeared in an instant without leaving any trace.

The three dragon slayers met each other on their way back; they decided to tell only the master and the S-class mages. Then they head back to the guild. Everyone smiled as the 3 walks the floor of the guilds once again. Everyone is now asking them what happened but they keep quiet and walk straight to the master. Master gathered the S-class mages and went upstairs with the dragon slayers for the talk. Then the dragon slayers explained the situation.

"I think this is inevitable, knowing that Zeref and his monstrous creations is still alive the acts of the dragons seem to be our only hope. Knowing that we humans can do nothing about this." Master Makarov concluded.

"But we haven't decided yet." Natsu muttered with a low and hopeless voice.

"Natsu the answer is obvious. I know this will be too much for you and for everyone but we can't be selfish right now." Gildarts replied to Natsu as he understands the situation. He knows how crucial the dragon slayers' role will be.

"Hey, don't worry about us. We can protect the guild without you." Laxus added to the conversation, encouraging Natsu to make up his mind.

"He's right; we have plenty of strong people here. And don't worry we will take care of Lucy." Mirajane said and winks at Natsu. Natsu close his eyes momentarily and takes a deep breath.

"Alright, we will win this battle. Not just for our parents but for everyone. I'm all fired up." Natsu smiled and said seriously.

"Take care of everyone" Wendy added and smiled.

"Acnologia huh? Watch us as we beat him to smithereens. Gee-hee." Gajeel said and grin.

"Take care my children; always remember that we are always with you." Makarov reminded them.

"That goes without saying gramps" Natsu replied.

"Now enjoy your precious time with everyone." Mirajane said to the dragon slayers. Then they get back to the ground floor. They smiled to everyone like everything's fine. They decided not to tell everyone until the day the dragons will take them. Lucy rush to Natsu and hugged him.

"Are you alright? Did anything happen?" Lucy asked. Her face was full of worries.

"Yeah, everything is fine so let's go on a job then? I think you need to pay some rent later on." Natsu asked her. Lucy smiled and Natsu gets a job then lively gets out of the guild.

_I'm sorry Lucy, I can't keep our promise. _Natsu thought while they're on the job. He noticed that happy is silent and looks down.

"Are you alright happy?" Natsu asked.

"Aye" happy said and pretends to be happy. He knows the secret as they eavesdropped the conversation and also with the help of Carla's prognostication. Happy wanted to talk about it but Lucy is with them so he just pretends that he knows nothing.

After some members went on a job, the couple who went on their honeymoon is back. Then the other mages welcomes them back, but still Erza noticed that something happen while they're gone. Jellal also noticed that they entered the guild without a door. So before they ask about it Makarov nodded, turned his back and asked them to follow him to talk privately.

Then the couple is shocked about what happen and they felt sad about the dragon slayers' leave. They can't find the words to respond they wanted to help but they know there is nothing they can do but to trust the dragons.

The next day... Lucy and Natsu just got back from their mission. Natsu went home already to rest with happy but Lucy went to the guild. She's happy to see Erza back and wanted to hear some sweet stories so she approached Erza. They talk and laugh for an hour but suddenly the thing about the dragons popped in her mind she stopped and asked Lucy to talk in private in Lucy's place. Lucy was surprised and asked Erza about it.

"What is it about Erza? Why not here?" Lucy asked confusedly.

"You'll know soon, let's go now." Erza replied seriously. Lucy got more confuse because of the sudden change of Erza's mood. Then they went to Lucy's place, Erza take a deep breath.

"Lucy, listen carefully to what will I say..." Erza said releasing her breath.

"Okay." Lucy replied and became serious. Then Erza start talking about what will happen to Natsu and the others. As Erza continue halfway, Lucy's tears started to fall. After Erza is finished the detailed issue she hugged Lucy and comforts her.

"I'm sorry if I tell you, we're not supposed to tell you this soon but I want you to understand it now so when the time comes, you will be ready for it." Erza whispered to her while slowly patting Lucy's Hair.

"I know it will be hard for you, I also don't want them to leave but this is the only solution we had for our future." Erza added.

"No... Natsu said he won't leave me... He promised me... Natsu will always keep his promise to me right?" Lucy mumbled. Erza's tears falls down as she feels her dear friend's sadness.

"He will be back, by that time I'm certain he won't leave us anymore. We need to endure this Lucy. I know how you feel; I know how it feels to be apart from someone you love. Be strong Lucy, Natsu will be back for you." Erza said as she tries to comfort Lucy. Lucy keeps quiet as she can't find the words to say anymore. She wanted to shout but her mouth was completely shut her face was full of tears. Erza can't do anything but to hold her and stay besides her friend.

_Why? Why Natsu? You said you will never leave me. I know... I know I should understand... but I can't... I just can't. I can't accept this. This is not happening; this is just a dream... _Lucy thought trying to convince herself that this is not really happening. She keeps crying until Erza feels Lucy's weight on her.

_She has fallen asleep; I know this will be hard for her. Since she met Natsu, there is no single day that they've not seen each other. She surely loves him; she just can't imagine her life without Natsu. We need to be strong Lucy. Natsu will definitely be back. _

End of the 7th chapter

**Yow. Hello everyone... thanks for reading this again and again ;)**

**The next chapter will be the confessions of unspoken feelings.**

**Don't forget to leave a review. I enjoy reading reviews. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :)**

**Every event that is written here is just a fiction :P**

**Again and again thanks to those who continue reading this! :D**

**Chapter 8 – Confessions**

Natsu's house

Natsu is sleeping while happy is crying silently. Then Natsu is awakens from his slumber as he felt something odd. He saw Happy crying.

"What is it Happy? Are you hungry?" Natsu asked Happy while rubbing his eyes.

"Natsu... I will not be sad when you leave..." Happy said while sobbing. Natsu was surprised by what Happy said but he knows that Happy might have already figured it out.

"I'm sorry partner, I didn't want to leave but I need to. Take care of yourself and Lucy" Natsu said while making a sad face.

"Just come back early Natsu, don't forget to bring me some fish." Happy said but still sobbing. Happy understand everything so he keeps thinking about it. He became unselfish and accept it but still he can't stop being sad.

"You don't need to tell me that, I'll be back in an instant with a fish as big as a dragon." Natsu replied and pat his partner's head then Natsu carry and hugs Happy.

Gajeel's house

Lily and Gajeel are eating their dinner.

"Be sure to train me when you come back..." Lily said out of the blue. At first Gajeel was shocked but he realized that they can't keep secrets from the exceeds.

"You know already huh? Sure but be stronger or else you'll be roasted in an instant." Gajeel replied then followed by his trademark "Gee-hee".

"Make sure you settle everything with her before you go." Lily added.

"Settle huh?" Gajeel said then he looks at the window and thinks deeply. _Right, what should I say to her? _

Fairy Hills (Wendy's room)

Wendy is thinking deeply, and then Mirajane knocks and asks permission to get it. Wendy opened the door and welcomes her. Carla is not talking to Wendy; she knew she can't handle it. Then Wendy says something.

"Carla, don't think about it too much. I'll be back for you for sure." Wendy smiled as she tries to cheer Carla. Wendy knows that from the moment Carla was aware of her powers, she'll never be able to keep a secret from her.

"Wendy..." Carla's eyes started to become teary. Wendy hugged her and cries also.

"I missed Grandeeney so much, she said that this might be the last time that we will be able to live together. So I'm taking this chance Carla." Wendy said to Carla.

"It's okay, I know how you feel. Just take care of yourself, you're too clumsy and reckless but I know you're strong. You can do it Wendy. I will miss you." Carla tried to embrace Wendy tighter.

_What a beautiful goodbye. _Mira thought. After that Wendy and Carla stop crying and manage to smile. They know they're bonds will never be cut no matter what. Mirajane approached them and hugged them both.

"I'll take care of Carla." Then Mirajane make both of them comfortable by letting them lay their heads on her.

Sabertooth's Guild

"Yukino, Rufus and Orga... take care of everything here. We'll be back, we're just gonna train hard so next time we will be the strongest guild again. Be sure to take care of each and every one of our members, don't forget to have parties. Pay a visit to the other guilds too." Sting and Rouge said goodbye to everyone and waves their hand.

"Sting-sama... Rouge-sama..." Yukino mumbled.

"Yukino... Don't cry, it will not gonna take long. I promise you... just take care of Lector and Frosch for us" Sting replied even though he barely heard Yukino. Then Yukino cries and hugs Sting from behind.

"Take care..." She whispered while crying, and then Sting faced her and kissed her forehead. After that Yukino stopped crying and wipes her tears. She smiled and waves at them without saying a word anymore.

Then the next day...

One hot afternoon in Magnolia, everyone is doing their daily routine. Lucy acts like she doesn't know anything and pretends to be happy. Then a few moments later the dragon slayers smells something familiar, they became shocked and confused. Their heart beat faster and they sweat more.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"It's not yet time, isn't it?" Wendy asked in confusion.

"No way! What the hell does this mean?!" Natsu also exclaimed.

The 3 dragons entered again. The guild members take one step back as they see them. Every one of them had their eyes wide open and sweating in fear. Even though they know that they're not enemies, they were intimidated by the dragons' presence. As Lucy saw them she puts her hand in her mouth. Her eyes become teary.

_Am I dreaming? I haven't talk to Natsu yet. I'm still... not ready for this. _

"There's no need to waste any more time, you shall now submit the answers we seek." Igneel speaks and raised his head while closing his arms. Everyone is confuse and didn't have a clue about what Igneel is talking about. Then master started to walk and explained everything. After a short summary the dragon slayers slowly walks towards their parents. Everyone was shocked they never expected that this will happen, none in their wildest dreams.

"You're... kidding... right?" Max said inarticulately.

"This... is not a man." Elfman exclaimed.

"What is the meaning of this?! Why didn't you tell me about this?!" Levy shouted out of nowhere. Levy's tears started to come out, she was shocked and didn't know what to do. She wanted to stop Gajeel.

"Don't you know that I'll be sad when you're gone? Don't you know that I'll cry? Do you even think of how I'll feel? Don't you know that I... love you?" Levy said the last line slowly. Gajeel was surprised; this is the first time Levy actually said that. He turned around and hugged her.

"I don't want to leave like this, I don't want you to be sad and also I didn't want to make this scene, it's so embarrassing but... I can't go to sleep without a proper goodbye right? You know Shrimp... I love you too that goes without saying." Gajeel replied.

"I know that already... I don't want you to leave but I also don't want to be selfish... I know this is the best for everyone so I'm allowing you to leave but you better come back soon. Don't even think that I will miss you." Levy said sarcastically while sobbing and hugging him tighter.

"Who said I'm asking permission here? Tch... Be sure to get big and strong when I come back" Gajeel talks back. Then Levy gets something from her pocket and gives it to Gajeel. She gave Gajeel a heart shaped metal.

"That's a memento; don't show your face to me if you lost it." Levy said strictly.

"I was thinking of eating this but maybe not this time. Gee-hee." Gajeel replied and looks at Levy.

Everyone is watching them, Levy and Gajeel is aware but Levy thinks that she can't wait for him to that long for this so as her goodbye gift, so she put her hands on the dragon slayers neck and give him a sweet goodbye kiss. Everyone was shocked especially Jet and Droy and they felt heartbroken but they feel happy for Levy.

Natsu smiled as he saw them, everyone was happy and smiling except Lucy. They we're expecting a moment like this. Everyone feels happy and sad at the same time.

"Juvia will miss Gajeel-kun but it's not what you think Gray-sama it's just Juvia..." Juvia talks to Gray but before she finished Gray already answered.

"I know... he's your friend since you we're both in phantom lord, you know each other well. It's natural if you feel that way." Gray said and comforts Juvia with a hug. He feels Juvia's sadness about this even him can't cheer her on now. The hot afternoon slowly becomes a gloomy and rainy afternoon.

Then Lucy little by little started to walk then she got everyone's attention. They thought she was going to Natsu but she passed by him going her way out of the guild. Everyone was confused by the way Lucy acts. But before she got out Natsu holds her hand from the back to stop her.

"Let go of my hand." She mumbled and bites her lower lips.

"Don't be like this Lucy." Natsu tries to talk to her.

She was crying. She forces her hand out and run off the guild. It is raining outside but not entirely Juvia's fault. It's just a coincidence. Natsu tries to follow her but Igneel stops him.

"This is her decision Natsu, we need to go. This is how she wants it." Igneel uttered.

"No way..." Natsu bows his head and think deeply. _Is this really how you want it Lucy?_

Everyone was shocked at the moment and they felt sad about what happened. Then suddenly a boy speaks to stop everyone from being upset. Romeo finally speaks from his heart.

"Wendy... Natsu-nii... Take care, and be stronger. Wendy, when you came to the guild I was surprised about you, even though you're little and still a girl, you manage to become strong and fight alongside Natsu-nii I really admired you when I was a child but when the tenrou group disappeared I felt sad and depressed. Every day I was hoping that everything will be back to normal, I wished I could have seen everyone again so every day I tried to be stronger and stronger. I wanted to protect the guild until the day that everyone is back. I almost had given up but when the day you came back I feel like everything I've been through is worth it. You guys are really incredible when I watched the games. I felt fired up and wanted to be strong like you guys... So this time when you come back... I promise to be stronger so I will not be always protected, so I can also protect too."

After Romeo's speech, everyone smiled and believes in him. They know how determined the boy is.

"I know your strong Romeo-san. I know you will be able to protect someone. I believe in you. Wait for me here." Wendy said and smiles at him. Romeo blush a little and gets something in his pocket.

"This is a wind necklace, holder type magic. Press it and it will produce a gentle breeze, that wind is cool, you can eat it if you want to feel relax. I'm should have given you this on your birthday but it's seems like it's gonna be this day. Thank you Wendy, I'll be waiting for you." Romeo gives the necklace and step back.

"Thank you Romeo-san. When I'm back I'll be stronger too." Wendy replied.

"Looks like we've got some puppy love here" Cana mumbled then chuckled.

"I think so, too." Mira agreed to Cana.

"Romeo, take my place when I leave. Be strong and fight me someday." Natsu said then patted Romeo's head.

"So, everyone be sure to get stronger. Then we're gonna have the battle of strongest again and I'll be the winner that time. This is not farewell, so don't cry. Master... thanks for everything, Gildarts... I won't lose to you the next time we fight, you too Laxus, pervert stripper... I don't have anything to say to you, Erza... stop being scary, Happy... wait for me partner be sure to be strong and healthy. " Natsu said while walking away and waving his hand, so as the other dragon slayers too.

"Gajeel..." Levy whispered in the air and bit her lower lips, trying to hold her tears.

"Natsu... Wendy... Gajeel..." Everyone said in chorus while crying.

"Thank you for everything Natsu! Take care..." Erza said out loud and smile.

"One more thing... Take Care of Lucy." Natsu added.

Then master raise his hand doing fairy tail hand sign so does everyone follows. The dragon slayers nodded and raised their hands also. Everyone tries to stop their crying but none of them can hold back. Then after a few hours everyone is still in a gloomy state.

"I think I should go home. I'll take my leave." Gray muttered then gets out of the guild. Then after a few minutes Juvia also went out. Then followed by Levy and one by one everyone went their separate ways.

"Hey, everyone... Natsu will not like this." Happy tried to stop and talk to them but he's ignored.

"Leave them Happy. This is just for today; we'll be fine again tomorrow." Erza said to happy and smiled at him.

"You're right" Happy nodded.

Somewhere in Magnolia's Streets...

Gray settles himself at the bridge. It is still raining but he's immune to cold anyway. He's just looking at the place where he and Natsu used to fight when they were kids. Gray smiles as he remembers those times. He is Natsu's best friend after all. Then afterwards he saw Juvia seating alone at some part of the place. He slowly walks to Juvia but he rush up when he saw Juvia was about to faint.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted and catches her.

"Gray-sam..." she fainted while trying to say something.

Gray checked her temperature. She got a fever.

_What the heck? Is she sick because of the rain? No. That's impossible... Yeah that's it; I remember she was already hot when I hugged her back then. But I thought it was nothing, she already got a fever and still walks around. Tsk._

Then Gray takes her to his home and takes care of her. He let Juvia to sleep in his bed while he sleeps in the couch. _This is one hell of a day for everyone. I hope everyone is fine, especially Lucy. What's with her? Why did she run off? _

"Gray-sama?" Juvia mumbled while sleeping. Gray stands up and checks Juvia._ Is she having a bad dream?_

"Juvia? Are you okay?" Gray asked and approached her.

"Just stay besides Juvia" She mumbled again.

"I'm just here... don't worry... I'll stay." Gray said and stay besides her. Then he holds Juvia's hands.

"Juvia is happy" Juvia whispered while still unconscious. Then Gray looks at her.

_Juvia is always there for me. She may be a little childish but she's sweet and nice. Now it's time for me to take care of you. Say what? Just how stupid can I get? I'm really lucky to have you but I keep fooling myself that it is nothing, maybe because I'm not into things like this, I just can't accept it but it's just I really have fallen and now I'm certain of what I'm feeling, I can't deny it anymore . You know Juvia I love you... I just can't say it but I do. Thank you for everything. I wish I could repay it someday. _Then Gray kissed Juvia's hand and continues to hold it, waiting for Juvia to regain her consciousness.

Lucy's house

Lucy is lying in her bed. Thinking of the most stupid thing she'd done. She's still crying and mourning.

_What did I do? Now I won't be able to see him or talk to him anymore. I hate myself... I want to see him now. I will admit that I'm wrong. Yeah I'm selfish that time... but please at least even just a minute or seconds... let me say goodbye... let me talk to him..._

While Lucy is mourning, the windows make a sound as if it was opened. As Lucy hears the sound she quickly turns.

"Natsu?!" she shouted excitedly.

"Um... Lucy... I'm sorry we're just here to check you out." Happy murmured as he sees that he disappointed Lucy.

"It's okay. I know he won't come here anyway. It's just I'm used to it. Don't worry about it happy." She said hopelessly and she turned back and lies down again.

"Happy, she needs some time. Let's leave her for now." Carla whispered to Lucy. Then they got out.

Then after a few minutes... Lucy was about to fell asleep and the window opened again.

"You forgot something Happy?" she said without turning back.

"Yeah, I forgot something." someone with a familiar voice replied.

**Sorry guys... I feel sleepy.**

**Need to end here... **

**So this will not be the last chapter.**

**Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoy :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail :)**

**I'm sorry for the long wait. **

**I've been editing my story's grammar and structure but it will not affect the plot though.**

**I'm also studying so I don't have much time.**

**Chapter 9 – I'll be waiting**

The next day...

There are just a few members at the guild and obviously they're still a little sad about what happened. Then Lucy enters the guild, as she enter everyone looks at her confusedly. She's smiling and a little energetic. In just a few moments Erza already realized what might happen and what changes Lucy's mood.

"How are you now Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I'm fine and..." before Lucy says another word someone hugs her.

"Lu-chan!" Levy greets her with a hug. She knows that Lucy is feeling the same way as her.

"Let's go on a job?" Levy asked. Levy wants to comfort Lucy and talk to her about Natsu and her.

"Um... sure!" Lucy replied.

"We'll be going on a job! You guys should stop slacking and do a job too." Lucy said and winks at everyone while running their way out of the guild.

"She's right; we can't change what happened anymore. I'm going on a job too." Erza said and closes her fist in excitement.

"I'll be going with you." Jellal responses to her wife and gets a job. Then both of them head out also.

"They're so cute..." Mirajane muttered.

"Why don't you get a man too?" Cana asks Mira.

"That will come in the right time." She replied and smile.

_How long are you gonna make me wait?_ Mira thought and takes a glance at Laxus.

"This is the time kid. Go ask her..." Gildarts murmured to Laxus while elbowing him.

"Geez... shut up old man. Don't get me involve." Laxus replied.

_I like to but I don't know how and where I should start. She's not just an average girl and I don't think I deserve her. _Laxus thought and takes a glance at Mira.

They caught each other's eye momentarily and Mirajane blushes but she tries to talk to him.

"You need something Laxus?" She asked.

"I'll be going on a job. I want you to come with me again." Laxus asks out of the blue. Mirajane was shocked and blushing, but of course she accepted the job.

"Sure!" she replied and smiles sweetly at Laxus.

Gildarts laugh insanely and patted Laxus' head. Laxus sighs and looks the other way in embarrassment.

"I knew you could do it!" Gildarts shouted.

At the same time at Gray's house.

Juvia got a fever and gray is taking care of her. Juvia is lying down in his bed and Gray is cooking some soup for her.

"Damn it, why it tastes so salty this time..." Gray murmured talking to himself. He's trying to make a soup but can't get the right taste. He's getting a little panic.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia speaks with a low voice but it is enough to be heard by Gray barely. After Gray heard Juvia he prepares the soup and brings it to her.

"I'm here. Have some soup. You got a fever so take more rest. Don't push yourself." Gray gives her the soup and sit beside her.

"Take a plenty of rest, when you got better and lively again we'll go on a job." Gray said and comforts her. Juvia blushes and her eyes become teary.

"Thank you, Gray-sama. Sorry for giving you some trouble." She replied and puts down her soup and hugs him.

"Don't worry about it. Get well soon now." Gray said and lays Juvia down again telling her to take a rest again and kisses her forehead. Juvia's head becomes red but this time she did not exaggerate. She closes her eyes and smiles then fall asleep.

_This time I will take care of you... _Gray thought while looking at her.

Few hours later...

Somewhere outskirts of Magnolia... a man with a blonde hair is walking with a beautiful lady with white hair encounters another pair.

"Mirajane and... Laxus?!" Erza asked them in high pitch because she was astonished by what she just saw.

"Yes, we're going on a job together." Mirajane replied.

"Why would you go with Laxus?" Erza asked.

"Um... It feels safer to go with someone to on a job. And also I think he is currently the Fairy tail's strongest male wizard, excluding the masters." Mira replied, changing the mood and gives Erza a challenge. Erza accepted the challenge from her past rival and starts to brag.

"I think you're wrong at something. I believe my Wizard Saint is the strongest." Erza replied and leans her head to Jellal's shoulder.

"I have someone here who already defeated a wizard saint." Mirajane said and crosses her arms.

And the two start boasting with each other while their partner's just sigh and scratches their head.

"Jellal, Fight Laxus now!" Erza commanded.

"Laxus don't let him overtake you." Mirajane said competitively.

And now heavenly bodies and thunders starts falling everywhere.

"Not bad, I'm always craving to fight strong opponents." Laxus uttered while cracking his neck and enjoys the fight.

"This will be a good warm up before doing our missions." Jellal said.

"Laxus will win." Mirajane said and smiles at Erza.

"We'll see about that." Erza replied and stares at her lifting one of her eyebrows.

"Sorry Laxus, I got no choice." Jellal shouted while fighting.

"Not a problem, I need to kill some time also." Laxus replied.

Then they continue fighting for the pride of their childish Ladies...

Inside the train (Lucy and Levy)

The two girls talk about Gajeel and Levy first, Levy admitted that she really loves the guy and will miss him.

"Well, how about you Lu-chan? You just ran away but now you're all lively and happy, what happened?" Levy asked. Lucy smiled and started to talk.

"Last night I was sad and lonely... I feel so dumb about what I did and I thought I'm not gonna see him anymore but..." (FLASHBACK starts)

At Lucy's house (yester night)

"Yeah, I forgot something." Someone with a familiar voice replied.

Lucy is shock, she can't move even an inch. Her body started shaking; little by little she tries to face him.

"Natsu..." she mumbled. Then tears started to come out. She bites her lower lips and hastily hugs him.

"I told you to use the door, you idiot..." she whispered to Natsu.

"I'm sorry..." Natsu replied and hugs her more tightly.

"I thought I'm not gonna see you anymore, I'm sorry... I was so stupid. I just don't want you to leave..." she mumbled.

"It's okay. It's my fault for breaking our promise so I'm here to renew our promise." Natsu answered.

"This time I promise to be back and never to leave you again." Natsu uttered.

"If you break it again, I'll never allow you to sleep here again..." Lucy replied.

"Got it" Natsu answered.

"Natsu, thank you for everything... for bringing me in Fairy tail... for always saving me... for taking care of me... This will be hard for me, I... I always wanted to be with you. I will miss the times that we're doing jobs together. I will miss everything that we do. I will miss you Natsu." Lucy tells Natsu everything she wanted to say and looks at Natsu.

"I don't want to leave you but I need to. Don't worry when I come back we will do missions together again. Thank you for everything, I'll be back. So just wait here and get stronger. Take care of Happy too. I'm leaving now... Igneel is waiting." Natsu releases her and step into the window. Then before he jump Lucy pulls him back. Natsu faces her with a worried look.

"I'm not done; it's not yet time to go. I want to say one more thing. Natsu... I..." Lucy speaks husky but before she finish Natsu replies quickly.

"I love you too Lucy." Natsu replied without hesitation. Lucy was shocked she never expected Natsu to utter those words.

"I always wanted to know how you feel about me. Why didn't you tell it sooner?" Lucy asked.

"I Just Can't Say It But I Do..." Natsu whispered to her.

_I never thought Natsu feels the same way, I'm so glad to know it. But this makes it harder to me. Now I don't want to let him go... _Lucy thought while staring at him then Natsu touches her face and smile. Then suddenly Lucy kisses him. Natsu was surprised but he takes the moment. After a few seconds of kiss (just a simple kiss, since they're both inexperience) Lucy sighs but she smile. She now feels her heart gets lighter. She's ready for letting him go.

"Go now Natsu." She said and winked at him. Natsu replied with a smile and jumps out of the window. Without turning back he walks away and raises his hand doing the" wherever you are, I will always be watching you" hand sign. Lucy's tears began to fall and also raise her hand.

"I'll be waiting." She whispered in the air.

_I should not cry, I should not be sad, I know he'll be back. I will always love you Natsu._

(END of the FLASHBACK)

"How sweet, that's good for the both of you Lu-chan." Levy said lively.

"Yeah, I'm not sad about it anymore and now I'm all fired up. I already miss him though; I wish it will not take too long." Lucy replied.

_Take care Natsu, I know how happy you are now to be with you father. Don't worry about us, we're Fairy tail mages right? Good luck Natsu! _Lucy thought while staring at skies through the windows.

Natsu's P.O.V.

_This is my first day here... I'll become stronger and I'll protect my family. Just wait for me Fairy tail! I made a promise, I'll be back. It's time to train, I really missed Igneel. I'm glad that we're together again. I'm glad that he's training and teaching me again. I wonder what you guys are doing right now. Just take care of each other ... well, I should focus now. _

"Igneel, let's start!"

_I'm all fired up! _

_I know you're alright, I know you're doing fine, you're strong aren't you? Just wait for me. I'll be back. _

_I will always love you Lucy... _

**End of the chapter**

**Thanks readers... Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**This will be the last chapter for this story.**

**Sorry for the spoilers...**

**Here's the list of spoilers in this story (for those who doesn't read manga): **

**Jellal defeated the orasion seis and asked them to join the crime sorciere.**

**The council was destroyed by Tartaros. Only Doranboly survived.**

**Kagura and Erza became close friends.**

**Laxus defeated Jura. **

**Fairy tail and sabertooth are now allies. Sting is the new master.**


End file.
